WHEN YOU WILL GO AWAY
by dedededede
Summary: It contains soft yaoi. Pairing SasuMina Sasuke Uchiha X Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage's name. If u can't read Indonesian and don't like yaoi, don't read it then...


**WHEN YOU WILL GO AWAY**

_Jika hari itu aku memberikan apa yang kau inginkan_

_pasti hari ini kau akan bilang "terimakasih aku tak mau merepotkan"_

_Jika hari itu kuberikan cintaku padamu_

_pasti hari ini aku akan mendapatkan senyum darimu_

_Jika hari itu aku tak meninggalkanmu_

_pasti hari ini aku masih melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum_

_Jika bintang di langit dapat kembali menghantarkan cintamu padaku setelah sekian waktu_

_Pasti! akan kuraih bintang itu dan ku berikan padamu selamanya kau akan ada dalam pelukanku_

**-SMA Konoha 2032-**

"teng..teng..teng..." bel masuk telah berbunyi

"kepada murid baru SMA Konoha harap segera berkumpul di ruang aula karena akan diadakan upacara penerimaan murid baru."

Ya, hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan murid SMA Konoha yang baru. Banyak sekali murid-murid yang ingin masuk kesini karena sekolah ini terletak di pusat kota dengan fasilitas pembelajaran yang sangat lengkap.

"kyaaa!! aduh cowok itu cakep banget yah!"

"ah mana? mana? Bohong dah"

"ah gak boong! Itu liat bola matanya hitam, rambutnya yang jabrik, pandangannya!! aghhh cool banget!!" celetuk siswi berambut merah muda ini

"ya ampun Sakura! Kamu gak tau?! Banyak anak-anak perempuan di desa ini pingin masuk SMA Konoha kenapa? Salah satunya karena dia! Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis desa Konoha" Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar sedang Sakura tetap memandang dengan mata "love" ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah Sasuke"liur Sakura langsung ngeces.

Sasuke yang sadar sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh para perempuan terutama yang berlebihan Sakura lantas langsung melihat Sakura dan Sakura langsung jatuh pingsan dibuat oleh tatapannya.

"...Sekali lagi harap murid-murid baru kelas I segera berkumpul di Aula untuk Upacara Penerimaan Murid Baru."

setelah selesai upacara penerimaan murid baru

"Hah aku bosan sekali! Bolos pelajaran pertama saja lah!" Keluh Sasuke yang langsung pergi ke taman belakang sekolahnya.

Wajar saja selama penerimaan murid baru, murid kelas 2 dan 3 tidak dihitung jam pelajaran pertama melainkan jam bebas.

Setelah tiba di taman belakang, Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon sakura dan membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian matanya terpejam dan terlelap.

"gresek..gresek.." suara aneh terdengar dari atas pohon sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar suara itu langsung mengeluarkan kunai yang ada dalam kantung celananya.

"gresek.." suara aneh itu kian keras, kemudian Sasuke langsung melempar kunainya dan mengenai batang pohon sakura itu.

"GUSRAK!" seseorang jatuh dari atas pohon dan menimpa Sasuke.

"AH! Ittai!!" Sasuke terjatuh. "APA YANG KAU...!!"

"Ah maaf..." lelaki yang terjatuh dari pohon itu segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya serendah-rendah yang dia bisa di depan Sasuke, mukanya memerah menahan tangis karena Ia yakin Sasuke pasti seniornya.

Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya dan mendongak ke atas melihat muka lelaki yang jatuh di atasnya itu.

"..." Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata melihat wajah lelaki itu. Bagi Sasuke wajah lelaki itu SANGAT MANIS!!

"Senpai! Maafkan aku!" mata biru lelaki itu mulai mengucurkan air mata. "apa senpai tidak apa-apa?" lelaki yang kelihatan lebih muda itu membersihkan baju Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya terus memandangi wajah pemuda itu.

"emmmm maaf kalau senpai kenapa-kenapa aku tak bermaksud apapun hanya saja aku terlambat untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru, jadi aku memanjat dinding belakang...takut dimarahin guru!" wajahnya menunduk dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"ah, itu tidak apa-apa. Oh jadi kau murid baru? Kelas berapa?" Sasuke mengajaknya duduk di bawah pohon sakura dan mengajaknya ngobrol.

"engg aku kelas I-5. Ya menurut pengumuman kemarin aku lihat sih begitu he..he..he.." mukanya masih terlihat merah dan air matanya masih tersisa di pinggiran matanya.

"oh, iya namamu siapa?" Sasuke tak sabar mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Namikaze...Namikaze Minato" dia tersenyum malu pada kakak kelasnya itu.

"Oh, nama yang bagus" Sasuke hanya bisa senyum-senyum.

"teng...teng..." bunyi bel jam pelajaran pertama sudah terdengar setelah lama mereka mengobrol.

"emmm..kak aku masuk kelas dulu ya. Udah telat masa ga masuk kelas lagi..hehe...jam pelajaran pertama kan?" tanyanya polos

"Ah? Jam pelajaran kedua kok" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Hie??" mukanya pucat "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" dia berlari dengan cepat

"Eh anooo" kata-kata Sasuke pun tak dihiraukannya

"BRUGH!" dia terjatuh karena keteledorannya berlari-lari. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu dari jauh hanya tertawa saja.

-Usai pulang sekolah-

"Dah Minato"

"Dadah" Minato melambai pada temannya

"dugh!" kepala minato terbentur badan seseorang di pintu keluar. "ittaii! Maaf!" dia membungkuk.

"he? Tak apa Minato. Biasa aja lah." Sasuke mengusap kepala Minato

"Se..Senpai?" Mukanya memerah.

"pulang bareng yuk?" tanya Sasuke meraih tangan Minato.

"U...Unggg.." Minato menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kau alami di sekolah seharian?" tanya Sasuke melipat tangannya ke belakang sambil berjalan.

"Ah! Aku..tadi dimarahin gara-gara telat! Huh! Padahal niatnya mau diam-diam masuk kelas, eh malah ketahuan sama guru Iruka! Ayayayaya...bla bla bla bla bla..." Minato meneruskan ceritanya panjang lebar keseruan sendiri. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak ini.

"emm...Minato?" Sasuke mulai berbicara serius.

"oh..oh..ya?" Minato tersipu malu karena Ia daritadi hanya terbawa ceritanya.

Mereka melewati gang kecil yang tidak dilewati siapapun.

"ah, lewat gang itu yuk Minato! Ada jalan pintasnya loh!" ajak Sasuke.

"tapi..tapi...sen.." Minato ragu-ragu.

Tapi Sasuke sudah berlari duluan di depan memasuki gang itu, Minato pun terpaksa mengikutinya.

Minato celinguk-celinguk mencari kakak kelasnya karena waktu Ia masuk gang Ia tak melihatnya "Se...Senpai"

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Minato dipegang seseorang dari belakang, lalu Minato disandarkannya ke dinding gang.

"se...senpai!" pikir Minato dalam hati

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minato, jaraknya hanya 3 cm (mungkin).

"sen..!!" telat dah Minato mau ngomong apa juga udah ngga dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Matanya melihat tajam ke mata Minato, dan mulutnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir Sasuke yang sudah menekan bibir Minato.

Sepersekian detik Minato kaget dan mencoba mendorong Sasuke agar melepaskan ciumannya itu, tetapi pelukan Sasuke padanya sangat erat. Akhirnya Minato pasrah. Ia justru membuka mulutnya agar lidah Sasuke bisa leluasa berada di dalamnya.

Pelukan Sasuke makin erat. Sasuke beralih menciumi pipinya, kemudian lehernya.

"SE...SENPAI!!" Minato berteriak sehingga Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berhenti menciuminya. "He..hentikan...aku takut..be..("belum" maksudnya)" kata-kata Minato terpotong oleh ciuman Sasuke ke bibirnya lagi.

"hmm...aku takkan melakukan apa-apa kok, aku tau kamu belum siap...Maafkan aku ya Minato" Sasuke mencium tangan Minato (sembari minta maap yang romantis gitu)

"SenpaiMaafffff" Minato menangis sejadi-jadinya.

(Di jalan)

"Minato, aku tadi tak.."

"ngga apa-apa senpai...ngga apa-apa. Aku ngerti dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan senpai." muka Minato tertunduk malu.

"ah?" Sasuke kaget "kau?"

"u...unggg..." Minato mengangguk-angguk

Muka Sasuke tersenyum lebar "makasih "MY PRINCESS"" menggendong Minato dan memutarnya.

"TE...TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" dia memberontak ketika diangkat ke atas oleh Sasuke.

Itulah pertama kalinya namaku disebut "TEME" oleh Minato

Aku mengantarnya pulang sampai rumahnya. Sedih sekali harus berpisah dengannya TTTT sob sob..

Hubungan kami berjalan baik selama 2 bulan lebih. Tapi hari ini aku (Sasuke) merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Senpai" sambil tersenyum, Minato melambaikan tangannya padaku dari kejauhan. Aku pun balas melambaikan tangan. Sekarang Ia berada di sampingku.

"Jangan panggil aku Senpai, panggil saja aku "TEME"" Sasuke menggodanya dengan membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Minato.

Muka Minato memerah "TEMEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Sasuke tertawa melihat kelakuannya.

"ahhh sudah masuk…dah Teme"

"dadah Minato"

"teng..teng.." bel pulang telah berbunyi

Sasuke segera turun ke pintu keluar menunggu Minato turun dari kelasnya. Tapi sudah 20 menit dia menunggu Minato belum juga kelihatan.

"Ah!" celetuk salah seorang.

Sasuke menoleh kea rah orang itu, dikiranya itu Minato, taunya bukan "AHHH" Sasuke mendesah.

Orang itu berlari ke arah Sasuke "nggg Senpai Sasuke ya?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"hmmm…itu tadi..Minato menyuruhku memberitahu kakak, katanya disuruh tunggu di sekolah. Dia bilang mau ngambil apa gitu ga denger...ya sudah kak, aku pulang dulu"

"ya..makasih" Sasuke heran saja jadinya.

Sudah hampir jam 6 sore. Sasuke mempertanyakan kemana perginya Minato. Ia sudah tidak sabar dan pergi menuju ke rumah Minato.

Di persimpangan jalan Sasuke melihat Minato berlari dengan muka yang sangat tergesa-gesa. Dia melambaikan tangan ke arah Minato. Minato melihat Sasuke dan balas melambai, tapi Minato tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas yang sudah merah untuk pejalan kaki.

Ia menerobos jalan,... truk itu melaju sangat cepat...

"BRUMMMM! CKIITTTT!!" truk itu mengerem. Tapi sudah terlambat

Darah berwarna merah segar mengalir dari bawah truk itu. Sasuke melihat kejadian itu dan segera berlari ke tempat Minato. Sasuke tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi.

Orang-orang berkerumun melihat kejadian itu sehingga jalan Sasuke agak terhalang.

"ah maaf permisi..ah maaf..." Sasuke tak sanggup melihat tubuh di depannya yang sudah ditutupi kain putih.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah mayat Minato dan melihat tangan Minato yang tidak tertutup. Sasuke melihat tangan Minato menggenggam sebuah gantungan kunci boneka Sasuke yang sudah dijahit Minato. Tetapi boneka itu sekarang sudah dinodai oleh warna merah

"Jadi,inikah alasan kau pulang? Harusnya aku tak mengizinkan walau sedetikpun menjauh dariku" Sasuke menangis tanpa suara di sebelah mayat Minato.

_Andai saja aku tak meninggalkanmu menjauhiku_

_Andai saja aku mampu melindungimu_

_Andai saja aku tahu bahwa firasatku ini adalah yang terjadi padamu_

_Aku tak bisa melepasmu_

_Aku tak pernah bisa walau hanya sedetik_

_Maafkan aku_

_MINATO..._

This chapter about Sasuke and Minato end

But you will find continuing about Sasuke's life in the next chapter

Jadi review nya ditunggu yah


End file.
